


I Need Your Love; I Need You Now

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Affection, Alternate Universe, Caretaking, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cute, Doctor/Patient, Doctors & Physicians, Dreams and Nightmares, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Plushies, Prequel, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Understanding, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Baby, I'm fallingHead over heelsLooking for ways to letyou know how I feelViktor's been having nightmares lately, and Yuuri helps out in the only way he knows how.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> +this was kind of cute  
> +i've been meaning to write this for some time  
> +based off of a tumblr request

For the past three days, Viktor had the same dream. A  _ nightmare,  _ actually. The dream never started off the same but then again, a  _ nightmare  _ didn’t need to start on the same note as long as it lulled its victim to a false-sense of security before pulling the rug from underneath their feet.

In the darkness of the Hospital Wing, Viktor curled under his blanket. A thin fabric; itchy along the hem, but it didn’t bother Viktor because the ends were draped over the bed as he nuzzled himself deeper into the centre. Laid on his side, his mouth twitched every now and then as if he meant to say something, but not even a whisper made a dent in the silence.

Within the confines of his own imagination, Viktor’s chapter began with a shade of blue in the form of a marble between his fingers. He raised it up to the sunlight at an angle before he gazed through and St. Petersburg fluttered on that Autumn afternoon. His lips moved and Viktor could hear what he had said, but the words didn’t make any sense.

An eleven year old memory was as clear as day before him, but not everything was saved so why was Viktor surprised?

None of this was real anymore, even though the marble felt solid in Viktor’s grasp. Even though Makkachin-- _ his faithful pet-- _ rubbed her head against his leg, wagged her tail to grab Viktor’s attention so that they could head home. Viktor had to laugh at his own nightmare. It got the facts wrong yet again. Makkachin wagged her tail  _ first  _ before rubbing her soft head against his leg, but his nightmare could do whatever it wished and Viktor was a pawn to its game.

He had no choice but to follow. Every thought in that nightmare told him to resist.

Resist walking across the bridge back to his parents’ apartment. Resist humming a little tune under his breath while the breeze blew his long hair out in front of his face. Resist Makkachin’s clumsiness as the standard poodle sniffed at puddles and slapped her paw against her own reflection. Resist rolling the blue marble back and forth between his fingers, a gift for his sister because she asked for it.

Viktor couldn’t resist until he had to run.

No longer as a teen with his poodle, but as a man  while everything tore at the seams. His home, his family, his sister, his Makkachin, his  _ everything. _

His  _ everything  _ died when Viktor opened his eyes. It took a moment. Viktor snuggled closer to his pillow and opened one eye and then the other. Alone in the Hospital Wing, the only light came from a scented candle perched on top of a filing cabinet decked with medical records. It was too late into the night for Viktor to question the safety violation before his eyes, so he glanced elsewhere before getting up.

Numb.

The floor cold beneath his feet. About to rise and turn on a proper light, but Viktor stayed where he was. Fingers fitting loosely between each other, and Viktor rested his chin to his forehead. He sighed. He licked his lips. He patted his chest to remind himself that  _ this  _ wasn’t a nightmare.

But Viktor was alone and that  _ was  _ his nightmare.

_ You did what you could.  _ Fingers hot around his collar.  _ Anybody would understand. _

And what if they didn’t?

Viktor did what he could. Count from one to ten. Breathe evenly for a few minutes, lost in mock-meditation because memories rose and fell like the waves slapping Base 51. This was his burden to bear.  _ Truly. _

“Viktor, you’re still awake?”

The soldier lifted his head when a shadow emerged from a quiet corner of the Hospital Wing. The main light switched on and a doctor in a knee-length lab coat appeared. A poodle-plush cradled in his arm when the doctor drew up a chair and close to Viktor. Not close enough where their knees could brush accidentally, but as close as Viktor was comfortable with while another human was present.

Before him was Dr. Yuuri Katsuki but really, did Viktor have to reintroduce himself to the man every time Yuuri  _ happened  _ to show up in a time of need? Maybe it was a coping mechanism, but Viktor shied away when Yuuri spoke again.

Yuuri didn’t raise his voice. He never did. Never when a patient needed him the most, so Yuuri spoke softly and messed his poodle-plush playfully. Waving its paws to comfort Viktor as if he as a child, and Yuuri gave the plush a “voice.”

_ “Why weren’t you sleeping, Mr. Viktor?”  _ The plush extended a squishy paw and bopped Viktor’s cheek.  _ “Sleep is good for you.” _

“Not when you can’t.” Viktor poked the plush back, and Yuuri made it squirm and flail its paws and tail like an adorable caricature.

The poodle-plush stroked its chin.  _ “Why can’t you?” _

Viktor parted his lips, looked Yuuri straight in the eye before leaning down to speak to the plush. One on one. “When I sleep, it feels like I’m still awake.”

_ “Maybe you need a warm glass of milk and a bedtime story!”  _ The poodle-plush looked up and met Yuuri’s gaze.  _ “Dr. Yuuri, you should give Mr. Viktor some milk and a bedtime story.” _

Yuuri coughed into the crook of his elbow. “I don’t know, Dr. Plush. It might not work on Viktor.”

_ “Of course it’ll work.”  _ The plush flailed its paws again and Viktor bit in the inside of cheeks so he wouldn’t smile. To think that Yuuri was giving him a little show like this to calm him down. It was unexpected, but Viktor appreciated the efforts. Especially when Dr. Plush began to argue with Yuuri, and Yuuri told the poodle to whisper or the whole base would wake up.

Dr. Plush crossed its arms.  _ “If you’re not going to help, I’ll help Mr. Viktor myself!” _

Yuuri tossed the plush and Viktor caught it, almost losing his composure when he realized how soft the poodle-plush was. Viktor squished a paw between his fingers while Yuuri pulled up his clipboard and scribbled something into the margins of a blank sheet of paper.

He pushed up his glasses. “Hug Dr. Plush tonight and if you still can’t sleep well, I’ll bring up a stronger prescription for tomorrow.” Yuuri asked if Viktor could put his signature down, and Viktor scribbled his name across the sheet before Yuuri threw the clipboard back to his desk. “Can I see Dr. Plush for a moment?”

Viktor didn’t argue, but he didn’t expect Yuuri to bring Dr. Plush up to his face for a quick kiss on the nose. And then, Dr. Plush came back to Viktor. Slowly hopped over his thigh before it climbed up Viktor’s torso to press its nose against Viktor’s flushed cheek.

_ “All better now!”  _ Dr. Plush hugged Viktor before resting in the man’s arms, and Yuuri awkwardly scooted away from Viktor’s bed. Stuttered a  _ goodnight  _ before heading to his sleeping quarters, flicking off the main lights as he did and Viktor was alone again.

But he wasn’t.

Because he had Dr. Plush and Viktor cuddled the toy against his chest when he curled under the blanket again. Closing his eyes, he touched the spot where the poodle kissed him.

Where Yuuri  _ kissed  _ him.

A kiss couldn’t drive away a nightmare, but it reminded Viktor that he had good memories too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri thought that he was going to help Viktor through his nightmare again tonight but instead, Viktor did the same for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +this is a requested sequel  
> +it felt weird for yuuri to help but not be helped in return, so i did this sequel differently  
> +Dr. Plush makes a comeback  
> +why do y'all like Dr. Plush so much???

When Yuuri stumbled into his clinic on the second night, he thought Viktor was fast-asleep. With the blanket pulled up to his chest like he was a swaddled baby, cradled on a medical cot with Dr. Plush squished against his cheek. Half of the poodle’s face kissing Viktor's lips, or the plush might’ve suffocated him and Yuuri would’ve stumbled upon a murder scene. Instead, the doctor walked in on something that was perhaps a little better that what he imagined.

Viktor sat on the edge of his bed, feet rocked back and forth like a child on a pier, with a band-aid in his hand. In addition to all of that, Dr. Plush was snug in his arms and Yuuri adjusted his glasses upon further-inspection. Unable to hide the quick smile that fluttered across his face when he knelt down to meet Viktor’s level. Not as a dominant-being seeing the eyes of another, but for Yuuri to humble himself in front of a recovering soldier from the frontlines of too frequent alien invasions.

Yuuri glanced from the itchy blanket back to his patient. “Viktor, you should--”

_ “Who would I be if I didn’t look out for you too?” _ The whisper was so faint that Yuuri wondered if he had imagined it, but Viktor slipped the band-aid into his hand and coaxed his fingers to curl around it. Yuuri nudged the band-aid back, and Viktor only took it because he was adamant on caring for his doctor.

It was sort of sweet on an evening like this where they both could be themselves but at the same time, there was a  _ line  _ that neither of them should’ve crossed. However, Viktor tiptoed out from his place; Yuuri’s toes were just barely next to his side of the line.

“What’s the band-aid for?”

“For your thumb.” Spoken as if Yuuri had asked Viktor about the weather.

Yuuri hid his right thumb into his coat pocket.  _ Tried  _ was the unspoken word because before he could do it, Viktor caught his wrist.

He knew that Viktor wouldn’t hurt him, not here in the Hospital Wing with barely a foot of distance in between them. But Viktor was very-much human and humans did things often without a second thought, so Yuuri had a good reason to be afraid. No,  _ afraid  _ wasn’t the right word.  _ Apprehensive  _ was the better vehicle for the odd atmosphere hovering over him and Viktor, with Dr. Plush in between as the mediator between a  _ Neutral  _ and a  _ Chaotic Good. _

Or whatever alignment the sergeants liked to shout, but did it all matter when Viktor could easily snap Yuuri’s wrist like it was nothing to him.

Except, Viktor cradled Yuuri’s touch and massaged the doctor’s fingers until Yuuri loosened them and Viktor saw the cut. It wasn’t deep and Viktor suspected that Yuuri had probably cleaned it, but he wanted to give back to Yuuri in some way. Even if it was small and insignificant compared to what was given before in exchange.

“Can I?” Viktor hovered the band-aid over Yuuri’s wound.

“I don’t mind.” Yuuri didn’t meet Viktor’s gaze. “How did you know about _ \--you know...this.” _

“It’s hard to ignore a crash in the cafeteria,” Viktor admitted, carefully folding the band-aid around Yuuri’s thumb before Dr. Plush kissed the spot. Yuuri bit back a smile when Viktor made Dr. Plush hop in between them for the grand gesture and when Viktor met Yuuri’s eyes, something  _ alien  _ reflected back at him.

“I guess I’m losing my grip.” A slight crack towards the end of Yuuri’s phrase.

There was more to his glance than what was human, but the peculiarity disappeared almost as quickly as it had came. Replaced with a golden look, but it wasn’t real. Not to Viktor.

“You need more rest,  _ Doctor.” _

Yuuri pulled his hand out from Viktor’s grasp. “And I could say the same for you.”

“You strive to save others.”

“Then why did you become a soldier?”

“Because I--”

_ “Exactly.”  _ Yuuri squeezed Dr. Plush against his chest. “I don’t have to be here, but I still am. I’m not like you:  _ brave, willing to put your neck out on the line. _ If I can help you recover to fight again, that’s the only reason why I’m  _ here  _ instead of _ out there.” _ Yuuri jerked his head, gesturing to a locked window on the other side of the Hospital Wing.

Silence fell over him and Viktor again.

_ “Dr. Katsuki, have you been sleeping well?” _

Yuuri was at a loss of words when he held out Dr. Plush. The mismatched, button-sewn eyes stared at him blankly, but a voice unlike his own spoke to him.

Viktor cleared his throat.  _ “Dr. Katsuki, Mr. Viktor is worried for you. You’re human just like him and everyone else here in Base 51.”  _ Dr. Plush flailed his paws.  _ “It’s okay. You might feel that your purpose is only temporary, but what you’re doing will last forever. So please, don’t put yourself down.” _

Viktor’s voice-over wasn’t the same as Yuuri’s, nor did it have to be. There was more to Yuuri than the doctor would care to admit and if he didn’t want to talk about it, Viktor told Yuuri that he could have Dr. Plush for the night.

Viktor brushed his bangs to the side. “We can take turns if you want.”

Yuuri messed with Dr. Plush’s floppy ears. “Yeah, Dr. Plush  _ and  _ I want to take turns. If that’s okay with you, Viktor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +this drabble is a side-story to the main plot of an alien!AU I'm working on  
> +search up the tag #alien au on my tumblr if you wanna know more of what I'm doing

**Author's Note:**

> +tumblr: @joey-wingster


End file.
